


The ultimate sacrifice?

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Fea a young Dalish magician became a Grey Warden and she hates it. As a child she was kidnapped by Templars and she doesn't trust anyone. And now she of all people, with a few madmen, is supposed to stop Blight? Great idea, really great idea. She still gets along with Morrigan, but the other good people... And this damned elf awakens things in her that she never thought possible.





	The ultimate sacrifice?

Fea sat exhausted by the campfire. She was angry. Angry with this Dalish, angry with Alistair, angry with Wynne, actually she was angry with the whole world. That was her people. Her people, damn it! And they called her flat ear! She was a Dalish! It was not her fault that Templars had kidnapped her. She had done everything in her power to defend herself. She had sent two of the bastards to Falon'Din, but they had locked her in that tower anyway. The stone under her feet had been cold. The whole fucking tower was cold. They had tried to put her in one of those robes. They had regretted that. That was the first time she felt the whip. By far not the last time. Again and again she had tried to escape. She had never succeeded once. Once she had swum through the whole lake. The grass had felt great, but then these bastards had appeared. Some magicians had also helped them. They had three weeks, then locked her in a windowless room. Fea had spent every moment praying. Elgarnan had not heard her. She was beaten during the lessons. She was beaten in the chapel, actually she was only beaten. She rejected everything that came from the people. For years she had worn the rags, there had been nothing more of her clothes left. Her blood had turned the once green fabric brown. It had been all the same to her. She had no contact with anyone. She didn't want it either. Wynne had taken care of her. But she just didn't want it. At least the old woman didn't hit her, or try to get the weird teachings into her head. Only one God. At that time she had thought it was nonsense. At some point she had seen some Templars torture a new student. Actually, she had just wanted to pass by, but there had only been two. Her chance... Fea had been able to smash some bones. She had renounced her magic. These bastards could defend themselves against it, but she didn't need any spells to hurt them. Of course she had been punished again. Again this room and again blows. Her back was completely scarred. Instead of being ashamed of it, she defiantly displayed it. Everyone should calmly see that she rebelled. The new disciple had then sought her closeness. She had ignored him, told him that she had not helped him, but only wanted to kill the Templars, but it had brought nothing. At some point he had put an armor in her face. It was a Dalish armor. It had been worn out and damaged, but it was from her people. But from then on she had worn it. Jowan was the only one whose proximity she tolerated. She had hated her existence. When her gods did not hear her, she had finally tried to kill herself. Fea's gaze fell on the scars on her wrists. Clean cuts without hesitation. They had been deep enough. Damn healing spells. From then on, a young Templar had always accompanied them. Cullen. This Templar had been different. No matter how much she ignored him, he just didn't give up. She had often found fresh green under her bed. He even let her pray to her gods. During her test, the young magician had briefly thought about making a pact with the demon. But she simply didn't want to let the assholes triumph. When Jowan asked her for help, she had seen a chance. A chance to escape after all. She had never understood why most people feared blood magic so much. It was magic like any other. Narrow-minded bastards. It hadn't worked, of course. Then the gods had apparently sent her Duncan. But even that was wrong. She had exchanged a cage for a chain. First she had participated. Only to have the feeling of being free again. To be able to move in the wilderness was an incredible feeling. Joining... the chain... Everything had gone wrong again. Ostagar, Redcliff... There she had met Jowan again and freed him. Then she had had to go back to the tower. How she would have liked to have seen it burn. But then the Templars would have won. She just couldn't let them do that. So she had helped these idiotic magicians. Since then Wynne was hanging on to her again. She and Alistair were... trying and that got on her nerves. She preferred Morrigan. The sorceress hated the Templars and abhorred the tower magicians. Her next target had been Orzammar. She had destroyed the anvil. Zevran and Morrigan had been against it at first. She had seen it as a means of taking someone's freedom. Because she had experienced it firsthand... She sighed and stared into the fire. She had found the ashes of the human saints and healed these nobles. The Dalish had kept her until the end. Fea had given herself to the illusion of being able to stay here. She thought that if she would do everything, Alistair would take over. But this illusion... well that had also been a mistake. The Dalish did not want her. In their eyes she was not one of them. Everything she had clung to had been a lie in the past. She would have preferred to have this clan wiped out by the werewolves. She stood up and went to the stature of Fen'harel. The only god who hadn't disappointed her yet. She ignored the advances of Wynne and the former Templar. Fea didn't want to talk. She wanted to be alone. Sten stepped next to her and offered her something to eat before he disappeared without a word. The Qunari was all right. He remained silent if he was not addressed. Similar to the golem. She heard quiet footsteps. Very quiet footsteps. Zevran. He had tried to kill her and she wasn't sure if he still wanted to. He claimed not to want it, but Fea did not trust anyone. The elf was almost silent. She wouldn't have noticed him in the cities of the humans, but in the wilderness it was something completely different. Here the ground was the hunter's greatest enemy. Nevertheless, it was amazing how quiet he was.

"What do you want, Zevran?"

"Ah, what betrayed me?"

"Your footsteps and the smell of leather."

"You have fine senses, Warden."

"What do you want?"

"I wonder if we'll go to Denerim again. After all, we have dragon leather."

"Do you still have something to do in Denerim?"

"The nights on the street are lonely."

Annoyed she twisted her eyes. But he was right. You should visit some blacksmiths. She stared dull further at the statue and nodded finally. Without another word she went back to the camp and directly into her tent. Fea could not sleep. So she waited and listened. As soon as it became quiet in the camp she stole herself from her tent and disappeared into the forest. Alistair was to rearrange the guards. He and Wynne were both deaf. Zevran, Sten and Leliana had significantly better ears. After a short time she became one with the shadows. Fea climbed a tall tree and moved forward in the tops of the trees. How much did she miss that? The feeling of living, warm wood under her feet ... she ran and jumped. What else filled her mind no more. The cold night air stroked over her naked skin. She would tear this chain. Still that night. Maybe she had a few more years. Those years belonged only to her. She reached a lake, with a small waterfall. This glittered silver in the moonlight. Calmly she stopped in the top of the tree and listened. Many believed that the forest was quiet at night. This assumption was as wrong as a hairless dwarf. The animals of the night were quieter than those of the day, but it was not quiet. Nevertheless she heard a sound that didn't belong here. A heavy breathing. She froze almost instantly, but only for a few seconds. She took cover in the shade and looked down. There was Zevran. That was no coincidence. She was far from trained as she was before her captivity. Nevertheless, he should not have heard her. The elf had apparently not slept yet. A stupid mistake. The blonde seemed to be looking for her tracks. She watched him calmly. He didn't act so clumsy. When he found nothing on the floor, he looked up at her. Slowly he began to climb up the trunk. Fea had to grin hatefully. If he was otherwise also very skilful, he was now in a terrible line. Pathetic. Actually she could have gone on now, but this sight amused her too much. After all, he had made it. Quickly she moved further back into the shadows. Zevran stood uncertainly on the branch. Silently she stepped behind him and pressed a dagger to his throat.

"Looking for something in particular?"

"You."

"And why?"

"You just disappeared. I thought I could see at a Dalishritual." 

"Did you think you could see me dancing naked in the moonlight?"

"A tempting thought. But no. For once, I didn't have such thoughts."

Fea snorted quietly. Of course not. He flirted with everyone, but not with her. Slowly she lowered the dagger. Without effort she went to the forest floor. The way down was much easier for the other elf. Silently she looked out onto the lake. Silently the other stood next to her. Suddenly she heard the creaking of leather. A naked Zevran walked past her into the clear water. He looked good. Defined muscles... not as extreme as Alistair's and certainly not like Sten's, but they were good to see. She had seen naked men before. She did not stare at him, but did not turn away intimidated. He had no shyness whatsoever. Refreshing. The human had screamed when she had disturbed him while bathing. 

"Won't you come into the water too, Warden?"

Actually, she hadn't intended to do that, but weighing him out to safety was probably the best thing. So she took off her armor and slid into the water. Fea felt his gaze on her back. This was a single crater landscape. A slight ripple could be heard as he approached. A warm hand lay on her back. The blonde stroked her long, light blond, almost white hair aside and palpated her scars. Actually, she should have killed him for it. But it just felt too good. Coolly she looked at him with her violet-blue eyes. Unimpressed, he continued.

"Your scars destroy all my dirty fantasies."

"Maybe I stand on stick and whip strokes."

"Oh, my warden. Now you have saved my fantasy. Even if I strongly doubt it."

"That's right. I'd rather hit."

"But I don't doubt that at all."

"Good."

"I know an ointment that helps well against scars."

"Against freshness perhaps. These are too old."

"Wouldn't healing spells have helped you?"

"Probably."

"You don't speak much, Warden."

"If you've been surrounded by Templars and traitors for years, you'll get used to it."

"Ah and now it's just still habit?"

"I don't trust anyone, Zevran."

"So you still expect betrayal? I wouldn't betray you."

"Just try to kill."

"But, but my friend. I gave you my word."

"Have you and your word is like a leaf in the wind."

"Do you sleep with a dagger under your pillow when I'm around?"

"That would flatter you, wouldn't it? I don't need a dagger."

Fea took a step forward. Somehow she missed the feeling of the warm hand. She went to the waterfall and stood under it. Goose bumps formed on her body. She hadn't enjoyed an extensive bath for a long time. She didn't care that the other elf could now see her naked body completely. Men did not find her attractive. The Templars had told her often enough how ugly she was. Slowly she stepped out under the waterfall. Directly she pushed against the man. Two strong arms queued around her waist. A pleasant tingling immediately spread in her body. Nevertheless she looked at him in the dark.

"I told you the nights on the street were lonely. And now you stand here naked in front of me. Do you think that's a good idea, Warden?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You are a beautiful woman. So what would be so absurd about that?"

What? Did he go crazy now? Had he eaten the wrong mushrooms? With certainty. He pulled her even closer and she could feel the strange body now correctly. A lightning strike seemed to go through Fea's body. Zevran smelled good. The rough hands on her caused an unknown heat. Quickly the female warden bit her tongue. She tried to twist her eyes in annoyance. He triggered something in her and she didn't know this feeling.

"We should probably visit the pearl when we get to Denerim."

"Do you think I would have to pay for my pleasure?"

"I wanted to offer your services there to profit from your pleasure."

"I like your thoughts, Warden."

" Fine. Are you letting me go now, or do I have to hurt you first?"

To their chagrin, the other really withdrew. Fea headed for the shore and sat down in the shallow water. She now tried to completely ignore the naked man near her and preferred to watch the other shore. She could swim there. Naked in the forest would not be very pleasant, but she would survive. Slowly it would get cool. Suddenly there was another warm hand on her body. Harshly she flinched and sparkled angrily at the blonde. He just grinned and sat behind her. The rough hands grabbed her shoulders and the thumbs drilled into her muscles. Sharply she sucked in the air. She didn't know what he was doing there, but it felt good. Nevertheless she couldn't let go.

"Relax, Warden."

"With an assassin in the neck... nothing easier than that."

Laughing, he continued. Fea remained completely still and simply enjoyed this affection. But as soon as he came too close to the scars she hissed in the air. Directly his hands wandered higher again. Enjoying she closed her eyes. The elf seemed to hold out for an eternity. When he stopped, her skin seemed to be on fire, but it wasn't unpleasant. 

"I could now massage the rest of your body."

"I suppose you learned that in a brothel. Or did you learn it from the crows?"

"In the brothel. The crows have no use for something like that."

"Strange. And yet you get so close to the victim. It really invites you."

"You are a sneaky warden, but so... you are absolutely right. What do you intend to do after this war?"

"I'm building an assassin ring out of former whores to compete with the crows."

"I would trust you to do that. I'd even like to see it."

"Me too..."

"You don't seem to believe it, Warden."

"None of my plans could ever be realized. So I don't make any more."

"What plans did you have?"

"Become a huntress and lead a self-determined life. Then my magic showed up. So I did not become a huntress, but a first one. I thought I would become the guardian of my clan. The Templars found me and the guardian in a human village. My clan traded herbs there. So that she could escape I attacked these idiots. The next plan was to escape the tower. Then the plan was to flee in Ostagar. You see how far my plans have taken me."

"How long were you in that tower?"

"Too long. You could count my scars. On average they beat me once a week. Although... depending on what I've done, more often."

"What have you done?

"Tried to flee, Templar beaten up, refused to accept their faith and more. Just choose something."

"Have you ever killed any of them?"

"I think one or the other died of his wounds. I wasn't stupid enough to use my magic against them. On the one hand they could have blocked the magic and on the other hand I would have given them such a reason to turn me into one of those living dead."

"So you were still in control."

"I had no choice."

He withdrew them a little. Now her back leaned against his chest. Silently they sat there and watched the sunrise. Fea had gladly seen the sunrise in the woods. Like the light of the sun, the foliage of the trees, as if they were emeralds. Silently they dressed again and returned to the camp. Silently she broke off her tent. Again she had not fled. They ate together and then set off. Fea remained silent the whole time, except Morrigan unlocked to her. She enjoyed talking to the magician.

"Where were you that night?"

"In the forest. There is a lake there. It reminded me of home."

"And you had company."

"Unplanned, but yes."

"He looks pretty good."

"Do you think so, Morrigan?"

"Don't you, Warden?"

"There are worse ones."

"Attention, the stupidest member of the group is getting closer."

"What do you want, Alistair?"

"So we're going to Denerim instead of Redcliff?"

"We need better equipment."

"But we could..."

"Do you want to take the lead? Gladly. Then go ahead."

"I didn't mean that... but we have to hurry."

"And you think Logan will just watch us march with Arl Eamon to Denerim?"

"You think he's planning a raid?"

"I would do it this way. Arl Eamon was struck down by the treacherous Grey Wardens. Maybe from the dark spawn, or from Orlais. One less unloved competitor."

Alistair seemed sad. Fea took a deep breath. She just didn't know what to see in this guy. A Templar, or a puppy after all? Morrigan just laughed and let herself fall further behind. The man tried to talk to her all the time. She didn't know why. She was mostly unfriendly. Not only to him, to everyone. Alistair and Wynne were the least able to cope with it. Leliana also had her difficulties. Fea had also stayed fit in the tower. She had run him up and down several times a day. So she didn't mind the long ways. Often enough another member of her group pointed out to her that a break would be appropriate. This time, however, none of them came forward. In the evening they set up camp again. Tomorrow, before the sun reached its zenith, they would arrive in Denerim. With Oghren she took over the first guard. The dwarf was amusing. To accompany him to Felsi had been fun. Now he entertained her with further stories. Finally they were replaced by Alistair and Zevran. The Dalish went into her tent and went to sleep. She still heard scraps of conversation. Zevran told the other something about herbs that could increase his stability. Fea thought she could feel the warm hands on her shoulders again. Again this feeling flowed through her. The heat seemed to be concentrated in her lower body. At the same time, however, her nipples stood up and became hard as if she were cold. Quickly she bit her lip. Sleep would bring oblivion. Sometime during the night she was shocked. It wasn't a nightmare, it was something else. Suddenly she heard quiet footsteps approaching. The elf entered. She took a deep breath and just looked at him. He sat down next to her. So close that her arms touched.

"Another nightmare?"

"Think so."

"Unlike Alistair, you don't scream."

"As a magician I know the sight of demons. So it's nothing new for me."

"And you can just go back to sleep afterwards."

"I didn't say it was easy."

She was tired. Incredibly tired. So she lay down again and to her amazement the elf lay down beside her. Fea just let it happen. She awoke before dawn. Zevran had wrapped his arm around her body. Something hard pressed against her butt. The magician knew very well what that was and she became unspeakably hot. The hand on her belly didn't make it any better. Hard the Dalish pressed her lips together. The other seemed to feel her restlessness. He woke up and sat up. She followed his example. Her body still seemed to be on fire. Fea knew what was wrong with her. Something she had considered impossible. She felt lust. Quickly she got up and left her tent. Her cheeks were glowing and she didn't want the elf to see it. The fair-haired followed her outside. Quickly the Warden went to the fire and sat down. Morrigan came to her. Apparently no one had noticed that Zevran had come out of her tent. At least Wynne and Morrigan didn't say anything. The older woman went for water.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know."

"I know exactly, Warden. What is stopping you?"

"Too many ears and eyes."

"Ah yes. That's true. It's just not private here. But there is still something there."

"I do not trust him."

"That is clever. But you don't have to do that either".

"Don't I have to?"

" Warden... have you ever had sex?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"With whom then? With a Templar asshole or a magician idiot?"

"A terrific selection. Then I would also have renounced."

"Exactly. Everything I know comes from my childhood. That's new."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"No. It is only new."

"In Denerim you might have an opportunity."

"If I don't have everyone on my ass again."

"I'll see to that."

The others came slowly out of their tents. Like every morning, they ate together and then broke camp. Like prophecy, they reached the city early in the day. Their first way led them to Wade. Fea gave up the collected dragon bones. The blacksmith could make two armors out of them. They should be for Sten and Alistair. The two went always into the direct close combat. Oghren already wore the armor of the Legion. Zevran had collected the scales of the dragon and talked to Wade. He would only need one day. So they headed for the Gnawed Noble. She still had some orders to give there. She rented a few rooms and told her group members to keep themselves busy. Quickly she slipped out the door and disappeared outside in the crowd. She was supposed to go into the pearl and just get it over with. On the other hand, she didn't feel the slightest desire. She should do it anyway. 

"Ah Warden, here you are."

"What do you want, Zevran?"

"I am on my way to the pearl. You seem to be too."

"Actually, I haven't had a goal yet."

"Alistair already wanted to follow you."

"Even if I don't have a goal, I should hurry to leave the marketplace."

"He has great interest in you."

"I think it's the Templar in him."

"I think it's the man in him."

"If there is a man in him, what does he want with me?"

Now the elf began to laugh. They ran through some dark alleys. Soon they had reached the pearl. The whores were easy to recognize, they had very little on. Interested she looked around. She didn't find anyone really appealing. Zevran jumped directly into the turmoil. And she didn't like it at all. Shocked by her own feelings, Fea left the place. She walked through the city until evening. It was already dark when she returned to the tavern. She quickly went into her room. The magician enjoyed the luxury of a single room. She lay down in bed, but the sleep simply did not want to adjust itself. What was wrong with her? Was she really jealous? Bullshit. To be jealous she would have to have feelings the man. And that thought alone was ridiculous. Maybe she liked the idea. The idea to travel freely. And Zevran wasn't free either. She had to stop thinking about it. So she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. In the middle of the night her room door suddenly opened. Fea was startled and pulled her dagger.

"I'm always surprised that you'd rather reach for a weapon than use magic, my friend."

"Fucking hell, Zevran. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oghren snores terribly. I can't sleep there."

"And you thought you'd just come into my room."

"Why not? Your bed is big enough for two".

"Are you totally stupid now?"

"What speaks against it?

"I don't want you here."

"You still don't trust me?"

"That's not the point. I want my rest for once".

"You will not notice me at all."

"Then lie down and sleep."

Angrily she turned her back to him. She heard the creaking of leather. He undressed and got into bed with her. The extra weight made the mattress sink in further. Without wanting it she sucked in the air deeply. He didn't smell of the cheap scent of the whores. Probably he had washed himself afterwards. The elf came very close to her. His hands stroked over her belly. So much for the subject, she wouldn't even notice him. Suddenly he touched her breast. His fingers touched her nipple and twirled it slightly. Directly she grasped the alien limb.

"Didn't the whores work you to capacity?"

"I found none that I liked."

"I thought you could find joy anywhere."

"I can too. You didn't like anybody either".

"But that's why I'm not starting to grab you."

"Which is really a shame."

"Oh you would like me to touch you?"

"As a magician, you should know your way around hard staffs."

"I know my way around a staff. Not with crochets."

Laughing, he pressed harder on her. She could feel his hard penis on her ass. Directly her cheeks glowed up. Luckily it was dark and the other one couldn't see it. What she felt there was not exactly small. Quickly she pressed her lips together. Why did he just trigger it in her? Her body went completely crazy. Without noticing Fea loosened her grip. Directly the Blond used her apparent consent and gently kneaded her breast. He opened her chest bandage and slid under the piece of cloth. Surprised, the magician gasped. He turned her on her back without any problems. 

"Zevran..."

His lips lay on hers. Fea heard her blood rushing in her ears. His tongue penetrated her mouth. Again and again his tongue hit hers. Finally she moved towards him. He kept ensnaring her. Without her help her fingers got caught in his hair. Slowly she separated from him and just looked at him. Her heart was beating up to her neck. 

"Just leave it to me, Warden."

The soft lips lay on her neck. The Dalish twisted her eyes and let the others. He pulled the bandage off her body. Her nipples straightened up. Directly the elf licked over her chest. Fizzing, Fea sucked in the air and twisted her eyes. Suddenly he took one of her nipples and mouth and sucked it. The magician's hands clung to the sheet. What did he do to her? Why didn't he just penetrate her? He wanted that, didn't he? Slowly Zevran slipped deeper. The cheeky tongue glided over her flat stomach. Finally he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He skilfully pulled it down. Fea cramped up. Now it would happen. Her long legs were pushed apart. But Zevran did something completely different. He kissed her shame and seemed to ignite a fire in her. The elf moved further down. Rough fingers touched her labia and pulled them apart. Fea blushed. She quickly struck a hand in front of her mouth as the foreign tongue penetrated her. A quake ran through her body. Again he did something unexpected. Instead of continuing to occupy himself with her opening, he slid a little higher. Groaning, she arched her back. She didn't know what Zevran touched in her, but it drove her mad. At first she thought it was a coincidence, but he triggered it again and again in her. The heat in her body rose to the unbearable. She began to sweat and her muscles became more and more tense. Suddenly a huge wave broke over her. Her hand dampened the ecstatic scream that was escaping her lips. Panting heavily, she lay there. Fea was completely foggy. Zevran slipped up to her and kissed her deeply. She felt his hard cock on her stomach. Slowly he brought himself into the right position. His dick slowly slipped into her cunt. Fea held her breath. Inch by inch he slipped further into her. Finally the pain came. Her fingernails drilled into his bare back. Finally their loins bumped against each other. The elf remained in her. She avoided his gaze by closing her eyes. Her whole body trembled. Carefully he withdrew a bit from her. Again he touched her special point, but this time with his fingers. Directly the magician arched towards the man. Only a few breaths later did the blonde begin to bump into her. She felt him inside her. It felt strange, but also so good. Again and again this one spot touched and let her see stars like that. Her muscles tense up again. Her body embraced the hard dong even more. She pulled it deeper into herself. His dark groaning led her over the cliff again. After a breathless struggle she looked into his face. He smiled contentedly and slowly straightened up, but pulled her with him. Now she sat broad-legged on his lap, while his hard cock still rested in her. Again they kissed. His hands lay on their hips and directed her movements. Slowly she imitated these movements. The faster she moved, the more Zevran held back. Did she do something wrong? As if he could read her mind, he began to moan softly. This encouraged Fea's movements to become stronger. Again his finger drove between her trembling labia. This time she moaned angrily as he stimulated that sensitive spot again. The movements of the Dalish became even more violent. All the muscles cramped again. Panting heavily, her forehead sank against the strong shoulder. Fea felt incredibly light. Zevran held her for some time before lifting her up. Slowly he slipped out of her and she didn't feel well. Exhausted she lay in the bed again. The assassin slipped behind her. Without any problems he lifted one of her legs and penetrated her again. Fea pressed firmly against his loins and moved willingly towards him. Her lover's breath was hard. She could feel his abdominal muscles tightening more and more. It would probably be over soon. The blonde's breaths became heavier and heavier. Instead of giving himself to the feeling now, he took care of her climax again. Her labia were now swollen. Nevertheless, this point made her groan again. The magician only twisted her eyes. As her tension increased, Zevran tried to withdraw, but her narrow tunnels literally clasped him. Groaning, Zevran pressed herself close to her again. Completely still, the elf lay next to her. Fea drew breath and cast a spell.

" Warden, I..."

"I know ways and means to prevent pregnancy. Don't worry."

"Sex without risk?"

"There's not much to do in the woods at night. The Keepers cast this spell almost every night."

"I know you're raising me, but I like the thought very much."

"It was clear to me."

Fea closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to sleep. Early the next morning she woke up. Zevran was still lying next to her, but was awake. Silently they dressed. Finally, however, he gave her his mischievous grin again. 

"I knew this would happen eventually. I should have warned you right from the moment you refused to kill me. It was Inevitable."

"And you think you seduced me?"

"Oho! Why aren't you the saucy little minx, then? I've been used and I wasn't even aware of it. A masterpiece! So, then. As the priestess so famously said to the handsome actor: What now?"

"Has that changed for you?"

"It was a pleasure..."

"And nothing more. We'll continue as before."

They left the room and sat outside at one of the tables. The landlord brought them an extensive breakfast. The others also came to them bit by bit. She sent Zevran, Alistair and Sten to pick up the armor and went back to her room. Morrigan followed her and grinned at her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was it like?"

"Great. He knows how to have fun."

"So your first time was satisfying?"

"More than that."

"And now?"

"Nothing changes. Although, if we stay once more in an inn... there's probably nothing against a little fun."

"Not at all. Next time I just want to take Alistair and Wynne past your room and see their faces."

"If you describe them to me exactly, I'll make every effort to make him moan."

Laughing, the witch left her room. Fea used the present of warm water and the time left to wash herself. Just as she was finished, Zevran came in. Probably he just wanted to present his new armor. But instead he helped her into the new armor.

"Zevran?"

"Through the spirit you are now a... what was it called... Arcane Enchanter. If I understood that correctly, then you can now wear heavy armor. There is no problem with this medium weight. I can't do anything with it."

"Wouldn't she be more suitable for Leliana then?"

"You also go into close combat, Warden. I see it every time. Besides it is made according to your measurements."

"You know my measurements?"

"I have a good eye."

He really did. The armor fit perfectly. They deeply absorbed the smell of the leather. She smiled at him briefly before she packed her things and left the room. So they made their way to Redcliff. She barely felt the extra weight. She didn't like the way to Redcliff. Only free field. Fea had always felt uncomfortable without trees. Finding a suitable place to camp was not so easy here. If it were now up to Alistair they would have marched through the night. She took over the first guard with him.

"We must hurry."

"Let's do it. We walked all day."

"I know..."

"We could have saved time if the Arl had gone to Denerim without us."

"That would be too dangerous."

"And not the fight against the Dark Spawn? We travel through Ferelden and slaughter ourselves by enemies and he sits at home making plans."

"That's his job, too."

"Is that it? Next, will you tell me that the war is like this? The old talk and the young die. We now travel to Redcliff and then go to Denerim."

"You are right. But that's the way it is."

"And as it is, it sucks. But we could discuss that for years and would not come to an agreement."

"I really think the nobility is needed."

"I know and I don't believe that."

"The Dalish also have leaders."

"We do. Elected leaders. We choose the ones we think are best suited for that."

"That's an interesting idea."

"This seems new to you."

"The nobility was blessed by the maker, so he's best suited for it."

"You and your maker... even if he should have blessed a man or a woman once, that does not mean that it also applies to the descendants. As a child I had a tame wolf. He protected the camp and left the Hallas in peace. Do you think that also applies to his descendants?"

"Depends on the circumstances. But we are not animals."

"We are all animals, Alistair. We eat, we sleep, we fuck, we kill and we die. Our clothes and our ideas are only a tiny difference. No serious differences."

"That's what the Dalish believe?"

"No. I believe in it. Although... I have rarely seen an animal that is so cruel..."

"You no longer share the faith of your people?"

"They have made it clear to me that they are no longer my people."

"But..."

"No but, Alistair. It doesn't matter. That's why I have no more obligations to them."

"Then you now feel that you belong to the magicians?"

"That would be ridiculous. Why should I? Do you feel that you belong to all Halfelfen or to all bastards? Just because you happen to have one thing in common, no sympathies formed."

"You don't like the Circle Mages."

"No. They are idiots who resign themselves to their captivity. And before you ask, I hate the Templars."

"I can understand that. The church..."

"Bad subject. Very bad subject."

"So you hate my faith too."

"They tried to beat him into me."

"It shouldn't be like that..."

"A lot of things shouldn't be like this. Children should not lose their parents. People should not starve while others eat themselves to death. Everyone should have equal rights and so on. A just leader would be needed for that, and that's something that doesn't have priority right now."

"The dark spawn..."

"Even with them, they're not all the same."

Laughing, man shook his head. They were relieved and went to sleep. As from their prophecy they left Redcliff chewing that they had arrived. This time, however, the journey was more pleasant. They had carriages and horses at their disposal. Fea had chosen a horse. It was a strange feeling. Riding Harts was different. It took her some time to get used to it. But then she formed the tip as usual, or even rode forward to sound out the situation. She was just a step away from the others. Suddenly Zevran was next to her again. 

"What do you think, Warden?"

"That we'll stagger from one ambush to the other."

"Finally some fun again."

"I also prefer it when my opponent bleeds red."

"Well was. But... what is it?"

"The crows go to Denerim."

"That's not funny, Warden."

"I'm talking about the birds. They flee from the south. If even the scavengers flee, that's a bad sign."

In Denerim they rushed from one order to the next. At first they freed the queen, which almost ended in a catastrophe, but they fought their way through. Then she plundered a hiding place of the grey guards, committed some burglaries and finally took care of the problems in the Elven Quarter. They were just on their way back when Taliesen appeared. He made Zevran a very good offer. Fea got ready. Why should the Blond Guy refuse? It was his chance. He could go home. Into his old life. Away from all this shit... But he stood in front of her. The assassin defended her... The heart of the Dalish made a huge jump. It was a hard fight. The elf suffered a bad cut on his arm. On the fastest way she brought him to Wynne. All the time she remained sitting next to him. Only in the evening did she go into her room. Tomorrow would be the Landsmeet... With his sense of duty she had finally grabbed him. Suddenly her room door opened and the elf entered.

"Zevran, how are you?"

"Oh, that little cut..."

"That's not what I mean."

"I've killed before..."

"Are you really that stupid? You're free, Zevran."

"Free?"

"The crows will believe that you died. Taliesen can't hunt you anymore."

"I am bound to you."

"Oh, please. We both know I've told you many times that you can do whatever you want."

"What would you do if I left now?"

"Cry my eyes out..."

"You're making it really hard for me..."

"I hope so..."

He pulled her tight and kissed her. Fea froze, but then she put her arms in his neck. So that's why he was here. Very good. Smiling, she looked at him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the bed, but the elf stopped. She scaled him on the mattress and knelt on his lap. She skilfully opened his breastplate and stroked the naked skin. The sun-tanned skin had a bronze tone in the glow of the fire. She gently put her lips on his neck. She tried to remember his tenderness and imitate it. 

" Warden, ..."

That didn't sound quite as hoped, but she was close. Tenderly she kissed his earlobes and the assassin's breath faltered. Apparently he had never found out that the ears of their people were a very sensitive zone. Firmly she finally licked the tip.

"Fea, wait..."

Confused, she looked at him. He had never called her by her name before. Something was wrong. What was the sex with her so bad? Apparently. Disappointed she stood up. What was going on now? Even if he wanted to go, they could have had fun again without any problems. He had shown her the best thing in her life and now he did not want any more... Sighing she turned around.

"Fea..."

"What?"

"I..."

"If you want to go, go."

"Listen."

"I hear..."

"I... I... I... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"If you don't want to, just say it."

"That's not it."

"Then say what's going on."

"I..."

"Damn it, crow! Say what's going on."

"I feel something for you! And that sucks!"

A lightning strike could not have been more effective. Or did she feel as if a horde of ogres had trampled over her? Actually, it didn't matter. Fea wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, flee, beat him, all at the same time. Her hands trembled and she clenched her fists. The magician didn't know what was worse, that he had feelings for her or that he regretted it. A rough hand grabbed her arm and she was turned around. He kissed her again. Angrily the Dalish pushed the man away.

"By Andrastes tits, you misunderstood me... The last time I felt that for a woman... you know how that turned out."

"I am not like her. Taliesen is dead and you failed miserably in trying to kill me."

"Ouch. You don't lead a safe life, Fea."

"What is safe in this time, Zevran?"

"I know... anyway. These feelings..."

"Are you scared?"

"No... yes..."

"None of us know what tomorrow is."

"What about you? What do you feel?"

"I... I don't know. The idea alone always seemed so absurd to me..."

"And you don't make plans."

"Do we need a plan?"

"No."

She kissed him and he returned this gesture. His hands looked for the buckles of her breastplate and it fell crashing to the ground. Directly he pressed her hard to himself. His body was incredibly hot. Confused, she looked at him as he lifted her up. Laughing, she looked at him. Did he now want to carry her over an imaginary threshold? But the way led her back to the bed. He laid her down on it and freed her from the rest of her armor. The Warden took the chance and followed his example. Hungry she looked at the naked body. Slowly she crawled on to the bed and the blonde followed her. As soon as he lay on her, she wrapped her legs around his hip. The last time had been incredible, but Fea just wanted to feel him inside herself. Zevran seemed to read her mind again and put herself in the right angle. With one push he penetrated her completely and her body welcomed him. Groaning she clung to her lover. This time he didn't let her pause, but moved rhythmically inside her. Finally the blonde pulled her back up on his lap. He really seemed to love this position. And she liked it too. She heard Morrigan's voice in front of the door. She seemed to be talking to Wynne. The warden started to grin darkly. She tensed her muscles and made him groan. But not loud enough for her. So the white-haired woman licked his eartip. This moaning was clearly darker and louder. That must have been heard outside, too.

"Fea... we're still being heard."

Playfully she bit gently into his ear. Directly the grip on her hip became tighter. Grinning she looked at her partner.

"Suddenly so uptight, Zevran."

"Oh, you beast. So you want the old woman to hear me."

"Morrigan has promised to describe to me her exact facial expression."

"Oh if that is so..."

That's when he touched the spot in her cunt again. Quickly Fea pressed her lips together. So the moaning came only subdued from her. Zevran was very unhappy with it and stroked more and more over this spot. Directly the breath of the magician accelerated and her muscles tightened again and again. She moved faster and faster towards him. The tension increased immeasurably, but then he let her fall. He concentrated only on his jolts and Fea slowly recovered. But then Zevran began to stroke her there again. Again this heat gripped the Dalish. And again he dropped her. This time he even withdrew from her. He turned her around. Now she sat astride his lap and he penetrated her again. What was he up to now? She felt him again. He felt bigger. Again and again he drove her until shortly before her climax, to then deny it to her. His hand drove into her neck and slowly pushed her forward. Panic seized Fea's possession. Hectically she sucked in the air. In a moment the whip would hit her back. The one with the barbs? No... it wasn't her turn today... The willow rod. Exactly... She heard something... Warm hands... Strong arms... She was held. Her face rested in the neck bend of... Zevran...

"Fea. Fea, talk to me. Fea..."

"I'm okay..."

"At the Maker' s, what happened?"

"The Templars grabbed me by the neck when I was whipped."

"Brasca... I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known. I survived it."

Tenderly she kissed him. He lay down with her on the bed and just held her tight. Somehow she was disappointed, on the other hand it felt good too. He held her all night. Early the next morning Fea woke her lover with a kiss. They got ready and then set off for the Landsmeet She had to convince the nobles... Were the people now completely stupid? They looked down on the elves and let her yell at them. Fea concentrated on the crimes she could prove. Again and again she pointed out that the dark spawn was the real threat. Having Anora on her side wasn't wrong either. But of course Loghan did not bow to the will of the nobles. A duel... the magician would have liked to fight herself, but she had a different idea. So Alistair fought. And it came, as desired. Her fighter killed the opponent. Now Anora no longer wanted to marry him and Alistair became the autocrat. Back in Arls' estate, Alistair finally stormed into the room. He was not as angry as she had expected. Apparently he had come to terms with his new role and urged to leave. The Dark Brood was to march to Redcliff. Fea looked skeptically into the sky.

"The crows move on... what do you say, Fea?"

"That we are going in the wrong direction. I don't think the Dark Spawn is moving to Redcliff."

"What do you think?"

"I like to meet the enemy where it hurts... and when he's in the upper hand, I hit as effectively as I can."

"That means?"

"If I were the arch demon, I would lead my troops directly to Denerim."

"You think he's so smart?"

"Didn't history prove to us that we shouldn't underestimate it? This is not the first Blight and I hope not the last."

"You wish for the next Blight?"

"Would at least mean we'd win this one, wouldn't it?"

Laughing, Zevran let himself fall back again. This time they all rode. Morrigan came to her and looked very serious. Even more serious than usual. Something seemed to burn on her soul, but apparently she didn't find the right words. Arriving at Redcliff it became clear that the Dalish was right. This was not the main army of the dark spawn. So it would go back tomorrow. Riordan still wanted to talk to them. What she heard now shocked her little. She hadn't known it, but... it suited the course of her life. Silently the magician went back to her room. A nasty grin appeared on her face when she discovered Morrigan there.

"You don't have to look for words anymore, I know."

" Warden..."

"Leave it alone, Morrigan. I'm not going to sacrifice myself for these fools, but just because I'm not going to, doesn't mean it won't happen. Whether here now, or in a few years, there is probably no difference."

"What about Zevran?"

"I'll tell him."

"What if there was a way out?"

"A ritual of Flemeth?"

"From where..."

"I'm not stupid, Morrigan. She sends her daughter, her new vessel, on a suicide mission. That is, she expected something of it. Now she is gone, you are free and still here. There are only two possibilities. You are stupid, or the profit is worth the risk."

"Maybe I believe in the mission."

"Until now I didn't think you were stupid. Now the truth."

And she got the truth. The whole truth. In a bad mood she went to Alistair and told him about the way out. She did not lie to him, but told him what she knew. Of course he refused. Morrigan was angrier than she was. The magician wandered aimlessly through the castle. Only after hours did she return to her room and sit at the window. She wanted to witness the last sunrise of her life. Zevran sat next to her and took her in her arms. He already knew. She had told him, she had told him everything.

"I won't let you die, Fea."

"We can all die tomorrow, Zevran. I only have the certainty."

"Riordan is still there and Alistair."

"Sure... the goddess of happiness has been on my side all my life."

"Maybe you should try praying."

"You are right... may Fen'harel fetch them all. Done with the praying."

Silently they sat close to each other and looked at the beginning of a new day. Her last day. The panic in her failed to appear. The certainty had something reassuring. All day long this serenity remained. In Alistair's encouraging speech, in the storm on Denerim, in the farewell of her team members, on her way through the whole city, in Riordan's death, even now that she stood face to face with the arch-demon. One magical attack after the other she hurled at him. Her group was exhausted. More and more Dark Spawn stormed the tower. There she saw her chance. Her gaze looked for Zevran and she gave him one last sad smile. She recognized his fear and yet she grabbed the sword and ran off. She slit the enemy's neck open and finally drilled her weapon into his skull. An unbearably Blight light surrounded her. She became unspeakably cold. So cold that it caused terrible pain. Then it stopped. It was over. Fea didn't feel any more how she hit the ground.

\-------

The body of the grey Warden was laid out in Redcliff. Hundreds of eyes were on her body and on Alistair standing next to it. Zevran's hands trembled with tension. He wanted to yell at this guy. He wanted to tell him that her death was his fault. Only his. He could have prevented it, but he had done nothing, nothing at all.

„My friends, we are gathered here to pay our respect to the Grey Warden that saved us all. She gave her life to destroy the Blight a sacrifice, we must never forget. It was no accident, that she was there, either. She was special and each of us has had our life touched by her in some way. I… I thought we would be together forever. The Grey Wardens couldn’t have asked for anyone finer. How do you properly honor someone like that? The Grey Wardens are building a magnificent tomb at Weisshaupt, right next to Garahel’s, but I’d like to do something as well.”

He called a Templar forward. The assassin had enough. Fea hadn't wanted all this. None of it. She was not to be shown like a trophy. It wasn't her. After all had disappeared, the elf went directly to the new king.

"Are you crazy? All this here she would have abhorred! After Weisshaupt? Into a grave? Dalish don't bury their dead like that. And then you also reward the circle magicians? She only despised the Templars more."

"She is a heroine, she was a Grey Warden and she was a magician. If the magicians are independent, no more child will be brutally kidnapped, like she and her clan I couldn't find. So her body belongs to Weishaupt. If you want, you can help with the transfer."

"The only reason why I don't kill you is because she brought you to the throne. Remember one thing, Alistair. You are to blame for all this. You all alone."

Angrily the elf stormed away. He would leave Ferelden. Forever. No matter where, just away from here.

\-------

The retinue that transported the Warden's body stopped in a small forest. A camp was set up and fires were lit. It was a new moon, so it was pitch dark. In the middle of the night, two figures wrapped in black approached the sarcophagus. The heavy lid was moved with a magician. They quickly lifted the body out, put a sack in it and the lid found its proper place again. Without being seen they disappeared with the body in the forest. There the body was freed from the shroud and a spell was cast. Coughing, Fea opened her eyes and looked at Zevran and Morrigan tiredly.

"Brasca. What took that so long?"

"I thought you could hear everything, mi amore?"

"I could too. But lying in one's own coffin for days is really not a great experience. I would strongly advise against it."

"Good that it worked," the witch laughed softly.

"What a booze with Oghren and Zevran's herbs can't do. How did he actually act?"

"Och... thanks to all the aids the good Alistair has lost all inhibitions. He didn't know exactly what it was doing, but he did it all night long."

"After all. And what are you going to do now, Morrigan?"

"I will disappear, Warden. Just like you both. Perhaps I will find a cure for the call. And if I can do that, I will find you."

With that the black-haired one disappeared. Smiling, the Dalish looked at the elf and groaned in surprise the next moment when he kissed her.

"And where are we going now, mi amore?"

"What do you think of Antiva?"

"Ah, home... but... directly to the nest of the crows?"

"Why not? Someday they'd hunt you again."

"And now that one of your plans has worked, have you already forged a new one?"

"I did."

"And which one?"

"Why do crows compete when we can take them over?"

Laughing, the blonde lifted her onto his horse and they disappeared in the night.


End file.
